Earthworm Jim
Character Info Earthworm Jim is a video game character, the protagonist of the Earthworm Jim video games and animated series. For most of his life Jim was just an ordinary earthworm engaging in normal worm activities, such as eating dirt, crawling, and fleeing from hungry birds, until one day wherein fate should happen to smile upon him and his life was changed forever. A fearsome bounty hunter named Psy-Crow was enroute to deliver the "Ultra-high-tech-indestructible-super-space-cyber-suit" to Queen Slug-For-A-Butt but got in a confrontation with another space ship and lost the suit out of an airlock. The suit fell to earth landing on a farm somewhere in the southern United States. While fleeing from a flock of hungry crows Jim took refuge in the mysterious suit. The suit's powerful atomic particles affected Jim's wormy flesh and caused him to grow and evolve at a fantastic rate. Upon discovering his newfound powers granted by the suit, he overhears Psy-Crow talking to Queen Slug-For-A-Butt, and becomes interested in meeting the queen's twin sister, Princess What's-Her-Name, setting up the events of the first game. Through the games, Jim travels to many planets and faces many villains who are after the suit. In Earthworm Jim 2, Jim must rescue Princess What's-Her-Name when she is kidnapped by Psy-Crow. Earthworm Jim is known for his distinctive, quirky sense of humor, as well as his excellent and humorous animated series. This is prevalent through Earthworm Jim 3D, which takes its inspiration from the series, where Jim has to collect the fragments of his sanity from inside of his mind after an incident involving a flying cow. Jim is famous for his cow-wrangling skills, his blaster, and his "Guh-roovy!" catchphrase. General Info Taunts Up Taunt: Jim begins firing his blaster rapidly around his head, laughing maniacally as he does so. He then blinks for a moment before stopping. Down Taunt: Jim proceeds to play jump rope with his head. While he does so, he will make snarky comments at the opponents, remarking every time a foe is KO'd, takes more than 18% damage from a single attack, throws an opponent, unleashes a Poke Ball or an Assist Trophy, or activates a Final Smash. Jim can keep jump roping for as long as the taunt button is held down. Side Taunt: Jim points in the general direction of one of his foes and shouts, "EAT DIRT EVERYONE IN THE VICINITY!" Entrance An earthworm is squirming around, trying to avoid a crow from eating it. Suddenly, Jim's space suit will fall on top of the earthworm, transforming it into Earthworm Jim. Jim will then proceed to shoot the crow, flick it away with his finger, or crush it with a flying cow before the battle begins. Kirby Hat Kirby will gain gloves and a pattern similar to Earthworm Jim's suit, as well as a little earthworm on his head. Moveset Standard Special Plasma Blaster (0%-18%): Earthworm Jim quickly whips out his trusty plasma blaster, and immediately begins "Plan A: Senseless Violence!" Jim then starts blasting all over, laughing as he exclaims "When all else fails, START BLASTING", "Eat dirt over-zealous competitive cameo characters!", and various other odd, overdone statements. While Jim is blasting, he may either hold the special moves button down for continuous blasting, or may simply tap the button repeatedly to remain mobile. If the button is simply tapped, Jim will move at 3/4 his normal speed, and will be only able to jump a single time. Jim also cannot activate his side special during this time. Jim needs at least a one second intermission between blasting and other forms of fighting to regain his normal speed and double-jump. While blasting on the go, Jim's lasers are about the size of a white Pikmin, and deal 3-6% damage to anyone who happens to be caught in the blast. However, it deals no knockback, and will only stun foes who have taken 83% damage or higher. While moving, Jim is allowed to angle his blasts slightly upward or downwards by tilting the direction he wants to shoot in. If Jim is harmed while blasting on the go, he will immediately put his weapon away. Should Jim hold this move down, however, he will be able to shoot a continuous stream of lasers. These blasts are nearly the size of Kirby, and deal 4-7% damage to anyone that they touch. These blasts come out slightly more quickly than a cracker launcher, and follow a straight path to the end of the screen. Though these blasts may stun foes, they will actually draw Jim's opponents somewhat toward him in an upward direction, rather than simply repelling them away. While he is holding his place, Jim will be able to maneuver freely with his weapon in a manner similar to a cracker launcher. However, Jim still cannot move while blasting with his gun. Jim can fire up to 100 shots with his blaster at a time; after that, it fizzles out. Every three seconds that this move is not used, 10 ammo is replenished for Jim's blaster. If Jim tries to use his empty blaster, it will grow a tongue and perform a raspberry in his face, stunning him for three seconds as he wipes off the spit. In addition, while holding the blaster directly downward, Jim will take two seconds to shove a different ammo cartridge into the gun! The next time that Jim's blaster is utilized, he will either fire at his opponents with the Home-ing missiles or his Soap Gun. The Home-ing missiles are missiles about the size of Samus' super missiles, fired at a slightly faster rate and shaped like a house. Foes hit by these will take 13-18% damage with moderately strong knockback. Jim can fire seven of his home-ing missiles before reverting to his regular ammo. On the other hand, Jim's Soap Gun is a complete novelty toy that fires out cute little bubbles that pop in front of Jim. These bubbles deal no damage, but can trip opponents that they come in contact with. Bubbles are shot out a few feet in front of Earthworm Jim and drift there, popping if he comes in contact with them or four seconds pass. Jim reverts to regular ammunition by not using the Soap Gun for four seconds. Both the Soap Gun and Home-ing missiles have a 50% chance of appearing. Side Special Snot (0%-19%): While Earthworm Jim is a great hero, he will use his sidekicks when the time comes. Jim will pull out Snot, his mucus-based little buddy, and extend him forward like a whip. Snot extends for about the length of Solid Snake, and will remain extended for a second and a half. If Jim doesn't catch anyone, he will take one more second to reel Snot back in. Anyone caught by Snot won't take any damage, but will immediately be drawn in to Earthworm Jim. Jim catching his opponent with Snot will have the same affect as Jim catching his foe with his normal throwing, albeit his throws with Snot have 1.5 times the knockback, but deal half of the normal damage. However, by using the special moves button while Snot has someone, Jim will instead use Snot to viciously pound his victim against the ground, letting them "Take that! And That! And some of this and these! And THIS is for me, too!" Jim will thrash his opponent around the ground, dealing 7-19% damage with his tantrum of slamming them all over. After they've been bashed into the ground at least four times, Jim's victim will eventually be flung out or will roll out of Snot, away from Earthworm Jim. This has constant, light knockback, and can never KO under normal circumstances. If Jim uses Snot while recovering back to the stage, he may use Snot to temporarily utilize a Wall Cling/Wall Jump technique. Jim can stick on a wall using Snot for up to four seconds. However, Snot does not allow for a tether recovery, and will break up before he can reach the edge of the stage. Up Special Worm Helicopter (1%-16%): Earthworm Jim will attempt to use his Pocket Rocket in order to shoot up into the air and return to the stage with ease. Unfortunately, he will mess up and trip every single time, resulting in him, instead, getting shot up by the rocket's back burner. Jim will yell in an incredibly high-pitched and girly voice as he shoots up a bit into the air. The rocket will deal 2-4% damage to Jim himself. However, the rocket will also start careening downward, and will explode if it comes in contact with a solid platform. Anyone in the vicinity will take 13-16% damage with decent knockback. In order to try to keep himself from completely dying, after falling for half of a second, Jim will immediately start using his head, spinning it around and trying to make it work like a helicopter. While this isn't exactly successful, it will slow his descent and greatly improve his horizontal recovery. Anyone hit by Jim's propeller-for-a-head will take 1-2% damage with not even a flinch. If Jim is hit in the air, he will immediately start screaming and plummeting downward, unable to regain his previous hovering characteristics. Down Special Marbles (0%-2%): Earthworm Jim is very prone to losing his marbles, and the insanity that they spread is something that everyone falls victim to. When this move is used, a group of ten or so marbles will pour out of where Jim's ear would supposedly be, spreading across the ground in various humorous formations before Jim, such as bananas, goldfish, phone books, cake, skulls and crossbones, and other funny figures. Jim will often laugh at his own insanity heartily before moving on. The marbles take up a space about the same size as Pikachu. If anyone runs over these marbles, they will immediately trip, as well as take 0-2% damage. If Jim runs over his own marbles, he will immediately collect him. However, in order to ensure that Jim isn't a complete raving lunatic, he can only lose his marbles once. If Jim uses this technique again, the marbles will mysteriously teleport to his position, altered into a different humorous pose. While Jim has lost his marbles, he will shoot his Plasma Blaster slightly more quickly, but the shots he fires will be of smaller size. In addition, Jim will throw Snot around far more wildly than normal, and cannot hold onto his foes for as long as normal while in a grab. Final Smash Bovine Intervention (35%-50%): Jim will immediately pull Snot out of his Power Suit, exclaiming "TASTE COW!" to all of his foes. Jim will then extend Snot's body outward and utilize Snot like a rodeo rope. Jim will randomly select one of his opponents to throw Snot out toward. Snot can extend for the full length of Smashville, can pass through solid platforms, and will home in on anyone that he may touch. If Earthworm Jim misses will Snot, he will sigh, pat his little buddy on the head, and then scream "We are all DOOOOOOMMED! DO YOU HEAR ME, DOOMED!" before rejoining the battle. However, if Jim does manage to wrangle an opposing fighter, he will immediately drag them toward him. Jim will then point upward, as a cow suddenly drops from the sky and crushes Jim's victim on the head. Anyone hit by the cow will take 35% damage, while Jim's victim will take 50% damage and will be driven into the ground, or spiked downward if Jim was in the air. After striking his opponent, Jim will decide that he doesn't want the cow around, will take out his massive Barn Burner Blaster, and will blast his beloved bovine back to whence it came - in the sky. Jim will blast the Cow in a random direction, which will shoot off through and out of the stage. The cow is the size of Bowser and moves at a pace similar to Captain Falcon's running speed. Anyone hit by this cow will take 35-40% damage with great knockback. After Jim has shot his cow away, he will give a thumbs-up toward the player and exclaim "Guh-roovy!" before rejoining the battle. Foes will not be able to escape from being driven into the ground by a cow until at least two seconds after Jim says "Guh-roovy!" External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Submission Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Earthworm Jim